For Love
by notepage
Summary: No matter what Ginny has done, Harry has always looked at her as his best friend's little sister nothing more. It is now Harry's 6th year, and Ginny decides it's time for action! How far will she go to win him over?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot I guess and any characters u don't recognize. (ie: Ginny's friends) JK Rowling owns all the rest so don't sue me peeps.  
  
A/N: This takes place after the 5th book, Ginny's 5th year, and does contain 5th book spoilers! This is my first fanfic ever so don't be 2 harsh, but reviews are encouraged and some flames are ok 2. Also, I am involved in a lot of extra curriculum activities, and may not find a lot of time to update all the time, though I will try my best, but I thought I should warn u.  
  
Chapter 1: The Flash-back  
  
Ginny Weasly say ay her desk, a tattered copy of 100 Herbs for Healing opened in front of her, a hand-me-down, like everything else in her life. She carefully turned the pages, chuckling at some of the notes scrawled in- most likely Fred or George. She was trying to find a plant that cured snidget pox for her summer herbology essay, but was having no luck.  
  
She stopped at a promising header. (Why burginns are the best cure for bumps!) But after quickly skimming the first paragraph, she sighed and flipped the page, beginning the never ending search again. She was about to five up and just make up the essay, when she heard a tap tap tap on the window behind her.  
  
Finally! she thought excitedly, Mail! Whirling around, she ran to the window and threw it open, and was almost knocked down by the speed at which the owl flew in. Or owls rather, she noted when she had finally regained her breath. One was unfamiliar, but the Hogwarts seal on the letter told her immediately where it was from. The other she recognized instantly as Dean Thomas' owl. "Tip" was a large rich chocolate brown barn owl, with a face that always looked arrogant and stuck up, which was quite a feat for an owl. Ginny found it almost funny. She untied the letter from Tip's claws, and cautiously opened the letter.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
How has your summer been? Mine's been sweet! Mum and dad took me to Australia! The quidditch team there isn't very good though. Have you gotten your Hogwarts letter yet? Did you see all of the "Joe" books? Weird titles huh?I wonder who our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher is. Anyone would be better than  
  
Umbridge though! Except maybe Snape. Oh well, I guess we'll see. I'll be in London on the 18th , ask your mum if you can be there! I'll see you either there, or on the train! Luv ya, Dean  
  
Ginny instantly felt a stab of guilt. Dean. She had completely forgotten about him. Ginny picked up her quill to reply, but set it down again. She just wasn't up for sending Dean a letter. She turned to her Hogwarts letter instead. She skimmed the main letter briefly, but stopped when she found the list of books. In between the usual, (The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5, etc.) were What you need to know when you meet your worst foe (Joe's volume number one) and by Joe Grodgen When the worst comes, don't be Struck Dumb! (Joe's volume number two) By Joe Grodgen.  
  
She couldn't help but laugh. She had never seen more stupid or cheesy titles for spell books! Just what Dean had said. She sighed, her flame of guilt burning brighter inside her every second. If Dean knew that she didn't really like him that way. Memories of a certain day back the summer before her 4th year came flooding back into Ginny's mind. She had been over at Lyra's.  
  
Ginny knocked on the door of the tall magnificent sturdy white house. It wasn't really that grand of a house, but to Ginny it looked like a mansion. Lyra's parents were both muggles, and that just added to Ginny's awe of the place. A short, blond girl with a perfect complexion poked her head over the door.  
  
"Hey Gin!"  
  
"Hi Lyra!"  
  
Ginny followed Lyra's leaping bounds up the stairway to her room. Ginny stared around. She just never got over the fact that everything in Lyra's room was so still! Though she would never tell anyone, it almost scared her to sleep there!  
  
"So, how how have you been?" asked Ginny, more to break the motionless silence than anything. Lyra was really nice most of the time, but she had a little "braggy" side to her that got on Ginny's nerves sometime.  
  
"Well," said Lyra dreamily, "You'll never guess who I'm going out with now!"  
  
"Who?" asked Ginny, mood slightly deteriorating.  
  
Not noticing that her listener hardly cared, she went on excitedly, "Bobby Neil! You know, the really tall hott guy from Ravenclaw?"  
  
Ginny nodded. Of course she knew him! Every girl in her year knew him, and it seemed, had a crush on him at one time or another. Of course he would fall for Lyra, popular, witty, and gorgeous! Ginny sighed, she herself did not care for Bobby that much, but she congratulated Lyra all the same. Lyra flashed Ginny that smile that all boys fell for.  
  
"So," she started, "How are things with you and Harry?" Ginny sighed. She had known this was coming. She had had a crush for Harry ever since she first caught sight of him boarding the Hogwarts Express. But, having none of Lyra's winning features, Harry had never thought of her as anything but his best friend's little sister.  
  
"Um, well, you see." she started. "He hasn't really written me, and."  
"Then write him first!" Lyra said, as this was the most obvious thing in the world. Ginny had thought of this of course, but what would she put in the letter? 'Hi Harry this is Ginny writing you because you haven't written yet!' No, it was dumb.  
  
"Ginny," Lyra said solemnly, noticing Ginny's sullen expression, "This year will be the year to get Harry to notice you! You gotta take action girl! You can't just expect him to fall for you if you keep getting all timid and shy around him! Here's the tip to live by:  
  
"Be yourself around him! Guys don't like girls who get all timid and shy around them. How is he going to know how fun your personality is?" Ginny considered this. Yes, she could definitely be more natural around Harry, that was for sure. But how would she avoid the tongue-tied thing she always got when she saw him? As if reading her mind, Lyra spoke out. "Just think of what your going to say to him before you see him. Have back-up topics in your head if it gets real bad. But most of all, relax! He's just a guy, he won't bite, and he's been around your family now it shouldn't be to much of a problem."  
  
Ginny bit her lip, that was true, the more she saw of him the more natural she felt around him, but she hadn't taken this advantage to actually talk to him.  
  
"Another thing that you have to your advantage, is the fact that like everybody already knows you like him!" Ginny jerked her head up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Aw c'mon Gin, you know that! But it doesn't matter. Here's what you can do. Proclaim that you don't like him."  
  
"But. how? When" asked Ginny, highly confused. What was she supposed to do? 'Hi Harry, by the way, I hate you!' That just didn't sound right.  
  
"You'll know when the time is right." Lyra grinned at Ginny's still confused face. "The next thing we have to do is find you a boyfriend."  
  
"A what?" exclaimed Ginny, horrified, "But Harry,"  
  
"Now Ginny," Lyra interrupted, "I'm not talking about a serious relationship, but often boys will notice a girl when other boys notice a girl. So if another guy "goes out" with you, maybe Harry will notice and be jealous."  
  
Ginny didn't like the sound of this very much; it sounded to much to her like she would be "using" the guy. But she decided to follow Lyra's plan anyway. It was worth a shot, and no guy would ask her out anyway.  
  
But she was wrong. At the beginning of her 4th year, Michael Corner, and nice, cute, Ravenclaw boy asked her out. She said yes, and Lyra was thrilled. But Harry didn't seem to care, his whole attention on Cho, and by the end of the year, Michael was getting mad at Ginny for not wanting to take their relationship farther, and he dumped her. She told Harry and Ron that it was for quidditch though. not wanting anyone to become suspicious. She didn't even tell Hermione, who she confided most other things in.  
  
She was getting pretty hopeless, until Dean Thomas asked her out. Lyra thought this was even better because he was Harry's age and Harry would definitely notice her now.  
  
But now, sitting at her desk covered with quills, books, and parchment, she was no farther with her quest for Harry's admiration than on that day at the train. This year would be the year she won him over. She smiled. Watch out Harry! Here comes Ginny!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think? Too short? Too detaily? Not detaily enough? Awful? Ok? Hopeless? Should I keep going? I thrive on inspiration and my inspiration thrives on feedback, so if u peeps want more REVIEW! I changed my mind. FLAMES ARE WELCOME WITH OPEN ARMS! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing but the plot I guess and any characters u don't recognize. (ie: Ginny's friends) JK Rowling owns all the rest so don't sue me peeps. *Cowers down* PWEASE!  
  
A/N: Thanks SO MUCH to my first three reviewers! YOU ARE MY INSPIRATION!!!  
  
Hermione30: Yeah, I agree, I think I kinda rushed through it. I guess I was just too eager to get through it. ( Abagail Malfoy: Thank you sooo much!!!! I LOVE YOUR FIC TOO! And thanks for the ideas. they rock! I added the dress part. ( Emerald Flame: THANKIES MUCH!!! Read your updated fic. it is so cool!!  
  
Here it goes!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: The train ride to Hogwarts  
  
"There," exclaimed Lyra. She had met Ginny at London to help her "get ready" for their first day back. After all, the train ride there was about the only time they got to wear muggle clothes, and Lyra thought that since Ginny didn't have any, she could lend her some.  
  
Ginny looked into the mirror of their small apartment bathroom in London and gasped. Lyra had pulled Ginny's usually wild hair into a messy bun at the back of her head. She had on a very short crimson red dress, and two high heeled black snakeskin boots. (Also Lyra's)  
  
"Oh, and take this," said Lyra, handing Ginny a long trailing coat. Ginny took it hesitantly.  
  
"Lyra, it's still summertime! Don't you think it's warm for this thick of a robe?  
  
"Oh Ginny," laughed Lyra, "I put a cooling charm on it. It's not for the temperature, it's so that when you take it off, your outfit makes bigger of an impact!" She rolled her eyes as if this were something every TWO year old should know. Still reluctant, Ginny put on the coat.  
  
GINNY!!!!!!! LYRA!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!!!!!???? WE'RE GOING TO MISS THE TRAIN!!!!!" Mrs. Weasly's shrill voice boomed from downstairs.  
  
"WE'RE COMING MUM!" Ginny yelled back. She and Lyra hurried down the stairs to wear their stuff and an angry looking Mrs. Weasly stood waiting.  
  
"Oh Ginny dear, wherever did you get that coat?" A startled Mrs. Weasly cried. It's like 80 degrees out there! You're not catching a cold are you?"  
  
"It's Lyra's mum, she's letting me borrow it." Ginny mumbled "I'm fine! And where's Ron?" She really didn't want to take her coat off for numerous reasons. Mostly the fact that Mrs. Weasly probably would be a little too shocked at what her younger daughter was wearing underneath that coat. Lyra said that it was what normal muggles wore them even shorter, but she doubted that her mum would let her wear that short of dress no matter who else wore it.  
  
"Well, ok then," a still concerned Mrs. Weasly exclaimed, as the three of them headed out onto the streets of London. "Ron went earlier to meet Harry and to save a compartment for the five of you."  
  
Ginny's heart gave a learch at Harry's name. She hadn't seen him or Hermione all summer. But then her words actually hit her.. "The five of us?"  
  
"Yes," Mrs. Weasly stated. "Him, Harry, Hermione, Lyra, and you."  
  
Ginny was still suspicious. "How much did you have to bribe him?  
  
Mrs. Weasly ignored this question. "Well, here we are!" Ginny breathed in deeply the scent of the hustle and bustle of the muggles moving back and forth between platform 9 and 10. It was the last she would see of the "real world" for another year. She gave her mum a quick hug.  
  
"Goodbye mum!" she exclaimed, as Mrs. Weasly dabbed at her eyes.  
  
"Do keep care Ginny dear! Don't get into too much trouble!"  
  
"Of course mum!" Ginny grinned and waved and followed Lyra through the wall and into platform 9 ¾.  
  
"Oooh!! Wait till he sees you!!!" Lyra squealed.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, but felt a secret thrill rage throughout her body. They climbed the stairs and started searching the corridor of the crowed train. Finally they peeked into what seemed the hundredth compartment, and spotted a red head and a dark haired head that needed combing badly. Ginny breathed in. This was it.  
  
Lyra pushed slid open the door and flashed the boys a wide smile. "Hi!" she grinned. Ron and Harry looked up, and their faces fell noticeably when they saw who it was. Neither of them liked Lyra much, especially Ron. They thought she was too perky and peppy for her own good. (Though Ginny suspected that Ron's disliking for the girl was more due to the fact that he thought Ginny would "get more boyfriends" hanging out with Lyra)  
  
"Oh, hi," said Ron, then he turned back to Harry. Lyra and Ginny sat down on the bench across from them, Ginny across from Harry, Lyra across from Ron.  
  
"So, what have you been up to?" asked Lyra, now pointed at Harry. Harry lifted his face up from the chocolate frog card he had been examining with Ron. Ginny studied him for a moment. His facial features hadn't changed much, except for the fact that he was thinner. The major change was in his height. In the past year, he was hardly taller than Ginny herself, but he now was quite a few inches taller, the perfect height at which she could just lean her head on his shoulder.  
  
She immediately lowered her gaze as Harry looked over towards her, lest he catch her staring.  
  
"Nothing much," Harry replied after a while.  
  
"Just reading chocolate frog cards!" piped in Ron, "They've updated all of them, so now you can see the whole person and they've made the biography's longer and"-  
  
"Oh," Lyra interrupted. "Don't you think it is quite warm in here?"  
  
This was her signal to Ginny to take off her jacket. Slowly Ginny unbuttoned it and let it slip off her shoulders. Ron and Harry stared.  
  
"Oh my god Ginny!" Ron gaped. "How in the world did you get past mum with that?!!" Harry was speechless. He was just in awe. Ginny's ears turned red from embarrassment, but (proudly) she stayed "cool" and under control as she flashed them both a terrific smile.  
  
"She didn't see it," Ginny grinned. Ron just looked at her, dumbfounded. His sister in an incredibly shout skirt!!! He shook his head.  
  
"You are too weird," Ron stated. Ginny frowned slightly at his choice of adjective. Just then, the door of their compartment was flung open.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ooooooh!!!! WHO WAS IT???? HMMMMM????? Cliffy!!!! Review and you'll find out... 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: HELLO AGAIN! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. and to my ever faithful reviewers:  
  
Abagail Malfoy: Luv ur story! Thanx for all your support!  
  
Hermione30: Thankies thankies for the advice! I luv reading ur reviews. they always help me with my writing.  
  
Serpendity7: You are such an amazing author! Keep it up! Thankies much for reviewing!  
  
Sarahamanda: Thankies much! You are a good guesser. Lol.  
  
And for anyone I missed, (and anonomous, thanks to u 2!) THANKS THANKS THANKS! Read and review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ginny's PoV  
  
I dropped my jaw in astonishment as I finally recognized the girl who had come through the door.  
  
"Hermione?!!!" Ron cried out. "Is that YOU?"  
  
If Harry and Ron had thought MY outfit outrageous, they sure hadn't seen Hermione's! Even Lyra was gazing at her with disbelief. Actually, her outfit in general wasn't that different from mine, but she had no boots.. Instead she had baby blue flip flops with cute litte dolphins. Also unlike me, (SADLY) she had filled out in all the right places, and looked, well, so much more natural and in the right place! It was like the true Hermione had finally come out.  
  
She had on a short black mini skirt and a hot pink spaghetti-strap tank top. Her eyelids had some kind of pinkish-orangish tinge to them, and her eyelashes were noticeably darker. Her lips were shinier, and her cheeks pinker. This must be what Lyra was talking about when she said make-up! Her hair was probably the biggest difference. It was no longer bushy, but straight, golden brown. (A/n: sorry, I know her hair practically ALWAYS gets straightened in these stories, but hey. It fit.)  
  
Harry finally broke the awkward awe-filled silence. "You look, err. so much different!" he stuttered.  
  
Ron nodded, mouth still open, as he continued to gaze at Hermione. She simply rolled her eyes and gave him a teasing shove.  
  
"Oh snap out of it already," she grinned, obviously pleased at all the attention he was giving her. "I'm still the same old Hermione, whether I've changed appearances a little or not."  
  
Ron's ears turned red from embarrassment of being caught staring, but he quickly gained his composure again. "First Ginny, now you! What's with it with girls these days?" Ron demanded, trying to sound angry, though it was well too obvious that he was HAPPY with her dramatic change.  
  
"Well," Hermione stated crisply, playing right along, "not that YOU'D care, but if you'd read my letters thoroughly enough, you would have read that I was spending a month with my cousin in Brazil, and she happens to be 21! She gave me some tips. You know, you could use a bit more maturity yourself!"  
  
Ron's ears turned even redder at this. "Oh yeah? He stated. "Well how are we supposed to get every detail in a 6 page letter? And how were we supposed to connect the fact of you going to Brazil with your cousin to a major, err. transformation??!!"  
  
I sighed and shook my head. It seemed like they would never learn that arguing was not the only way of flirting! When would they finally admit to each other that they were the perfect pair, and had to get together? If they didn't couple this year, and I had to endure another year of their bickering, I swear, I'd go insane.  
  
It was a long train ride. The conversation was mostly between Hermione and Ron, (arguing of course) and it was mostly about Hermione. I was just kind of COMPLETELY forgotten about. As for Harry, he just buried himself behind a copy of one of Ron's copies of the daily prophet. I mean, I know he never got to see it at the Dursley's, but still! My only triumph on the whole train ride there was when Harry handed me a chocolate frog. But seeing as he handed Ron, Hermione, and Lyra one, I hardly had cause to feel special.  
  
The only other good part about the ride, was that because Harry was so absorbed in his newspaper, and Ron and I had a perfect opportunity to "study" him. But staring at those ebony locks, and those brilliant emerald depths that saw me only as Ron's sister, and those smooth, tan, strong hands that will probably never hold mine, I got kinda depressed.  
  
He was just so out of reach!!!!  
  
We finally arrived at Hogwarts, and at sight of the magnificent castle, I cheered up quite a bit. After all, it was practically a second home. Lyra (thankfully) decided not to bring up the train ride, and we had a glorious time chatting about events of last year, and the abundance of memories kept us going for a while, and soon Rachel and Gina came to join us. I had almost forgotten about Harry, until dinner, when he sat right across from me. Right across from ME! I know he was just sitting there because Ron had sat down before him, and he was just sitting next to Ron, but I was still happy.  
  
I then scanned the teacher table, and saw the most peculiar sight ever!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ooh I'm evil!!!! I was really tired when I wrote this chappie? Can u tell? Also, I rushed a lot. Lol. Srry, I'll try 2 make the next one more organized. LOL. REVIEW PLEASE!!! I FLOURISH OFF OF REVIEWS! Just press the litte button, that's it. go on. 


End file.
